oc_misuto_and_sumoggofandomcom-20200213-history
OC Misuto and Sumoggo Wikia
Welcome to the OC Misuto and Sumoggu Wikia Hello people Welcome to Misuto and Sumoggu's wiki. Describe your topic Name: Misuto or Nanupik AJ User: kittykat123455 Nickname: Storesøster (Storesoster in AJ) (Big sister in Norwegian), Disig (Mist in Norwegian) Age: Aprox. 9 moons (months) Species: Kangal, Dutch Shepherd, Siberian Husky, Grey wolf mix Gender: Female, Straight Theme: Freak Like Me-Halestorm, Try-Nightcoreversionlol Mate: TBA Crush(?): O/////n/////O *coughcough* Someone. Line in Battle: Front line, or Next to Soaring and or God Bite force PSI: 1608 LBS PSI Appearance: Misuto is a large Smokey Silver-Gray Mix breed, having a Smokey light silvery-gray over coat, and White undercoat . Her colours are accompanied with Icy blue eyes. She wear's a deep purple spiked collar that she had from when she was a house-dog, she could not get it off, so she kept it. Her right paw is Light gray. Personality: Misuto is very excitable, though she can be very shy. She loves a good laugh, but when it comes to her sister, she can become protective in an instant. She is very loyal to her Tribe, and will kill for any of the members, even if she doesn't know them. She also loves to fight. She also loves the words 'Go for the throat.' As it means she can kill, letting her stress and anger out. Weakness(es) out of battle: Misuto doesn't have many weaknesses, and she makes sure to never show them. But one of her weaknesses is her own mind. She often takes things very seriously. Weakness(es) in battle: having an opponent bigger than her. (which rarely happens XP) Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Siblings: Sumoggu (or Sumogu) ( iluvsonic28 ) Stuff about Admin: Hetalia-trash, Readaholic, Draws alot, Kind, Would Kill for any of my friends :3 ------------------------------------------------------- Name: Sumoggu AKA- Sumogu or Nanuk AJ User: iluvsonic28 Nickname: Sumogu, Sans Trash Sister (see "About Admin") or Nanuk Age: Aprox. 9 moons (months) Species: Kangal, Siberian Husky, Grey wolf, Dutch shepherd mix Gender: Female, Pansexual Theme: This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall out Boy Mate: idk anymore Crush(?): A person o///n///o Line in Battle: TBA Bite force PSI: 1600 LBS PSI Appearance: Sumogu is a Smokeygrey-silver-ish Mix breed, having a Smokey-grey Silver-ish over coat, And White underbelly. Her lcolours are accompanied with Lavender-ish blue eyes. She wears a Bright Green spiked collar that she had from when she was a house-dog, she could not get it off, so she kept it. Her left paw is dark grey. Personality: Shy around new people, But once you get to know her, she is a good friend, who loves puns. She likes to fight, but she is slightly smaller than her sister, making it harder to overpower her enemies. Weakness(es) Out of battle: Having her nose touched, Jaff (anitabonita, the brother) Weakness(es) In battle: Having her tail pulled Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Siblings: Misuto (kittykat123455) Stuff about Admin: -Sans trash - Makes puns -Likes to wonk a lot -Has a thing for animation -Likes to write <3 enjoy their descriptions Screenshot_376.png|Sumoggo (right) and Misuto (left) Screenshot_377.png|Misuto Screenshot_378.png|Misuto's Profile via AJ Screenshot_379.png|Sumoggo (left) and Misuto (right) Screenshot_380.png|Sumoggo's Profile via AJ Screenshot_381.png|Sumoggo Friends by choice.png|Sumogu Left, Misuto right Misuto and Sumoggu.gif|Page doll made by Sumoggu 8,3 Category:Browse